Ask
by chikahchik
Summary: For either Seifer or Squall to get what they want, they must first ask. Seifer.x.Squall


**NOTE: **An attempt at something of a "mature" topic. LoL. READ AND REVIEW please! Thanks!**  
DISCLAIMER: **characters are not mine**  
WARNING: **shounen-ai, boy/boy, slash**  
PAIRING: **Seifer Almasy / Squall Leonhart**  
SUMMARY: **___For either Seifer or Squall to get what they want, they must first ask._

. . . . . .

**ASK**

Squall didn't know why he kept giving in to Seifer every time the other teen came to him. Time after time, Squall promised himself that he would never let it happen again. He was better than that! Squall Leonhart was not someone to be used; and yet, he always found himself at the mercy of Seifer Almasy.

I had all begun after a vigorous training session. Squall had just finished toweling off his hair when a light knock sounded on the door. He rolled his eyes. It was Seifer, of course; who else could it have been? No one else dared to bothering him at this hour. Squall answered the intrusion, but before he had told his unwanted guest to _'buzz off'_, he felt warm, wet lips cover his own as strong arms encircled his waist. Squall was paralyzed with shock. It was only when he heard the door click to a close did he regain his mobility.

He pushed out of the firm hold around him. "What the hell, Almasy?" Squall demanded.

Seifer regarded him, the other's emerald eyes pierced right through him. A smirk was evident, playing on his lips. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Princess."

Squall wanted to punch the smug look off his rival's face-_hard_. "_What_ exactly was _that_, Seifer?"

"_That_, Puberty Boy, was a _kiss_. Surely you would've already heard of it by now-considering the fact that you're turning seventeen in a couple of months," Seifer mocked.

Squall held his breath and mentally counted to ten. "I know what a damned kiss is! I meant: _why did you do that_?"

"Simple: because I wanted to."

"Oh, how nice," Squall said through gritted teeth. "And now that you've got what you wanted, would you kindly leave my room?"

"Hmm...no. I haven't gotten _everything_ I wanted."

But before Squall could say anymore, Seifer had caught his lips once more. Squall didn't resist this time, knowing full well that his efforts would've been in vain. It was a known fact around the Garden that if Seifer wanted something, he'll do anything to get it; besides, for some odd reason, Squall didn't feel like putting an end to whatever was happening. Seifer smiled as his kiss was returned and soon, Squall felt his back hit the soft mattress of his bed.

Squall doesn't remember ever getting any sleep that night.

OK, so maybe he lied. Everybody lies! It's not surprising that Squall Leonhart would lie as well. So he knew why he kept giving in to Seifer; he knew why he hasn't put a stop to it yet. Luckily, his roommate was away that evening (for reasons unknown), because Squall was pretty sure that he and Seifer were quite loud.

Squall sighed. He's been playing this game with Seifer for two years now, discounting the times the tried to kill each other during the war (all because of some deranged sorceress trying to compress time), and they've still gotten nowhere. The other teen would arrive in his room at ungodly hours of the night, they would fool around until dawn, then Seifer would leave as soon as the sun was up and shining brightly. Maybe he knew why he allowed Seifer to do whatever to him, but that doesn't mean he knew why Seifer chose _him_. Probably just going for the easiest and most willing target. Of course, Squall _wasn't_ easy-never was, never will be; but when it came to Seifer, things just seemed to fall apart.

And now, as Squall watched Seifer pull on a pair of black cotton boxers, preparing to leave him once more, he knew that he had to find out the reason for everything.

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked Seifer's back.

His companion replied without halting in his task to seek out the rest of his clothes. "Because you let me."

A simple answer; and it was so true that it was heartbreaking. "Oh," was all Squall could manage to say.

Seifer stopped mid-movement of slipping into his pants. "And simply because I wanted to." he turned to look at Squall.

"...but you've gotten what you've wanted-a long time ago, Seifer."

"Not quite, not even close. _This_ isn't everything I want. If it was, I could get it anywhere."

"Then why don't you?"

"Why should I, when you're right here?"

That comment made Squall's blood boil. "I'm not a toy! Stop using me!" he choked out.

"Who said I was?" Seifer had his pants on fully now and was working on getting his shirt up over his head.

Squall stared at his companion, his steely gaze glaring daggers. "Stop messing with my head, Seifer."

"I'm not. You're messing up your own head."

Squall didn't say anything for a while. He thought about what to do and only one answer came to mind. He released a deep, long sigh. "I want this to stop. I want to end whatever _this_ is. I don't like playing games, Seifer-especially when I _am _the game."

There was a long pause; only the sound of rustling clothes and the ticking of the clock could be heard.

Finally, Seifer said, "OK."

And that was that. Seifer left the room without another word; and Squall felt more miserable than the night this all started.

Seifer hadn't argued, begged or pleaded. He just simply agreed with a whispered _'OK'_ and he was gone. If he had really _"wanted to"_ be with Squall, he should've at least fought. But no, he just willingly agreed. He hadn't cared after all.

"Have you seen Seifer lately?" Rinoa Heartily, Squall's ex-girlfriend, inquired two days later.

They had dated briefly during the war and just a little afterwards (these were the days that Seifer was hiding from the society). But once everything had settled down, he admitted to her that his heart already belonged to someone else. She understood immediately, then disappeared. Two weeks later, Rinoa returned-with Seifer in tow. As soon as emerald collided with blue-grey, Squall knew that things would get messy again.

That evening, he had received a visit from Seifer.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Squall scowled in confusion as he looked up from all the paperwork on his desk.

"Because, I saw him walking around the Quad this morning looking all lost and depressed. I wanted to know what's wrong..."

Lost and depressed? How can that be? He was the one who was devoid of any emotion when he left...

"Oh, I see." Squall was lost in thought.

Rinoa continued. "Selphie and Irvine say he's been like that for two days now. Say...you wouldn't happen to know what's wrong now, would you?"

Squall shook his head. "N-no! Why would you think that?"

"Calm down, Squall! I was only asking. I just thought you'd have an idea..."

"Yeah, well, I don't. OK, Rinoa? Anyway, I've got loads to do. Being a Commander isn't easy." he practically pushed her out of his office.

When she was gone, he took a deep breath. Seifer was moping? Why? Squall _had_ to find out!

He put all his work on hold and began to search for his ex-lover. But he had no such luck. Everywhere he went, it was either the other teen hadn't been there at all, or he had just left. Squall growled in frustration; this was proving to be a much tougher mission than he thought.

It wasn't until three days later did he find Seifer. Squall entered the Secret Area of the Training Center and found his target leaning over the railing of the balcony.

"You're a very difficult person to find, Seifer. Have you been avoiding me?" Squall's voice broke through the silence.

Seifer visibly tensed, but made no effort to move. He stayed silent.

Squall went on. "Rinoa told me that you seemed _'lost and depressed'_ these days..."

"Lost and depressed? She has quite an imagination." Seifer chuckled humourlessly.

"She's not the only one. Selphie and Irvine agrees. Now, they can't all have an overactive imagination about the same thing, can they? And yesterday, Quistis asked me why you were _'off your game'_? And Zell was wondering why you haven't called him _'Chicken-wuss'_ as of late."

Seifer whirled around. "What do you want from me, Leonhart? You said you hated being toyed with, but now _you're_ the one toying with me!"

"I'm not toying with you."

"Why're you here then? What do you want?"

"Answers."

"About what? Why I'm so called _'lost and depressed'_? Why've been avoiding you? Why I kept having sex with you? What?"

Squall stayed silent. The sky was gradually darkening and he could hear giggling students making their way through the Training Center to seek refuge in the Secret Area.

"Can we go to my room to continue this discussion? I don't want the students to hear..." he looked up at Seifer, eyes full of hope.

Seifer glared. "Fine," he complied as more and more younger teenagers filled the balcony.

The two walked to Squall's room in silence. He was trying to figure out everything he wanted to say and Seifer was...well, Squall wasn't quite sure. Seifer looked as emotionless as he had sounded five days prior.

They had finally reached their destination.

"OK, Leonhart, we're in your room. What now?"

"We talk," Squall replied simply.

Seifer scoffed. "Talking has never been a stong forte for either of us."

"Then I suggest we work on that."

"Fine. You said you wanted answers?"

"Yes."

"Ask away."

Squall took a deep breath. It's been two years, and he still couldn't say what he wanted.

Seifer was becoming impatient.

"Why me?" Squall finally asked, summarizing all that he wanted to tell Seifer in just two words.

Seifer frowned. "Why not you?"

"Because you don't care for me."

"What? Who said that? It's because I _do_ care for you that I chose you. I told you, If I just wanted sex, I would've gone elsewhere."

Squall felt his heart beat faster. "So...you _wanted_ more?"

"Of course I did! I wanted everything. I wanted your heart, your soul, your love. I wanted _you_-all of you."

"...I didn't know." Squall averted his gaze and stared at the floor.

"Why did you think I kept coming back? For sex?"

"Well...yeah," Squall answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Obviously," Seifer retorted dejectedly. Then he looked at Squall, eyes full of hurt. "Hyne! I kept returning in the hopes that it'll be different, that you would finally allow me to be with you for more than just the night. But I guess I was wrong. You'd never give me your heart," Seifer said bitterly, "you don't want to."

Squall came over and knelt down before the other man. He held Seifer's face in both his hands and smiled softly, tears shining in his eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to," he began, "it's just that you'd never asked me to."

And before Seifer could reply, Squall pulled the other's face towards his own and let their lips meet in a kiss full of desire, love and passion.

It wasn't long until Squall found himself laying back on his bed; Seifer was on top of him, trailing kisses along his jaw line. His hands were working on undoing the buttons of Squall's shirt, while Squall's hands entangles themselves among Seifer's golden locks.

One of them moaned, or maybe, both of them did; Squall couldn't tell. All he cared about at the moment was Seifer. The blond was currently kissing each section of skin that was revealed every time a button was undone. Squall shut his eyes tight, fearing that he might soon explode from all the sensations running through his body. Then, without warning, Seifer's assault ended. Squall opened his eyes and watched his lover curiously. The blond had sat up, straddling Squall's waist. He gave a light smile before pulling his shirt over his head.

Squall ran his hands all around Seifer's torso, all the while, keeping eye-contact with his companion. Then, without warning, his hands were pulled away and Seifer was once again completely on top of him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

The next thing Squall knew, all articles of clothing were off their bodies and Seifer was carefully preparing him. He arched into the touch and whispered, "Seifer..." endlessly, like a mantra.

Their movements were slow this time around, almost leisurely; it was nothing like it was before: hard and fast. Squall had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Seifer as he lost himself in the moment. He could feel so many indescribable things. He felt like he was flying, and at the same time, falling. The air around him was cold, but his body was on fire. He couldn't take it, but he never wanted it to end. His mind was in the clouds.

"...Squall..." Seifer gasped out. It was said in a way that let Squall know his lover was close to climax.

A hand wrapped around Squall's length, moving in the same rhythm as Seifer's thrusts. They came together, not long after. Squall hung onto the blond, feeling weak from the after effects of ecstasy. Seifer, on the other hand, buried his face between Squall's neck and shoulder.

"Wow," Squall said after his mind had cleared.

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah..." he replied as he pulled out of Squall, but still held the other teen close.

Minutes later, Seifer untangled himself from his lover. He got off the bed and began to collect his clothes from the floor. They were everywhere, since he didn't really care where he had tossed them all earlier.

Squall watched as Seifer navigated himself round the room. His whole world came crashing down on him again as he realized that the blond wasn't going to stay.

"You don't want to stay?" he tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably.

Seifer halted and looked back at Squall. "It's not that I don't want to," he repeated Squall's words from before, "it's just that you'd never asked me to."

"Well, I'm asking you now."

Seifer grinned and dropped all his belongings. He returned to lay down beside Squall.

"Careful with what you're asking, Leonhart. If I stay now, I may never leave," Seifer warned playfully.

Squall inched closer to the blond and rested his head on Seifer's chest, just above the heart.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he said with a smile as he draped an arm over his lover's waist. "Besides, I was the one who asked for it, wasn't I?"

**END**


End file.
